Snowanna's Band
It all started one afternoon in the Kart Bakery in Sugar Rush. Mary was making the batter while Gloyd was cracking nuts with a nutcracker squirrel. Sometimes the nuts slip out, but Gloyd doesn't give up. Soon he cracked a nut. "I did it!" said Gloyd. He placed the nut in a bowl. "Do you need more?" asked Gloyd to Mary. Mary chuckled and said, "Yes, I'm afaid so. We have lots of guests to feed at tonight's party." "Why is it a pearl anniversary party?" asked Gloyd as he cracked another nut, "Will everyone wear pearl necklaces?" "No Gloyd." replied Mary, "It's because Norwood & Nel have been together for 30 years, it's so special to be together long, it's as good as a pearl." All of a sudden, the sound of an electric guitar sounded all over Sugar Rush. The sound came from Snowanna's house. Gloyd and Mary saw Snowanna inside playing an electric guitar. "Do you like my new guitar?" asked Snowanna. "Play some more!" shouted Gloyd. "And a one, And a two, And a one, two, three, four!" shouted Snowanna. Snowaana played and played some more. "Your good." said Gloyd. "Snowaana has a favorite band." told Mary to Gloyd. "You have a favorite band?" asked Gloyd. "Yes, but their not invited to tonight's party." replied Snowanna. "Are these your favorite cassettes from your favorite band?" asked Gloyd. Snowanna laughed and said, "No Gloyd, we're using those for the party tonight." "Let's put them on and dance." said Gloyd. Mary put a cassette in Snowanna's radio. Music came out of the radio. "Do you wanna dance?" asked Gloyd. "Dance Snowanna." said Mary "Yes, I'd love to." said Snowanna. Snowanna and Gloyd danced to the music. Soon Mary joined Gloyd and Snowanna. But Gloyd wasn't looking where he was going, BUMP! He bumped into the stand that held Snowanna's radio. CRASH! went the radio as it landed the floor and got broken. "Oh No!" cried Snowanna, "My brand new radio! It's ruined!" She looked at Gloyd with a sneer. "You clumsy idiot!" said Snowanna angrily to Gloyd, "I payed seven gold coins for this!" "I'm sorry Snowanna." apologized Gloyd and tried to fix the radio. "Is it broken?" asked Mary. Snowanna turned on the radio, but it malfunctioned. "I'm afraid so." said Snowanna. "Felix will be at the party." said Mary, "He'll try to fix it without you hammer." Snowanna walked along the path playing her electric guitar with Gloyd playing a harmonica and making music together. Behind the grandstands at The Royal Raceway, Rancis, Vanellope, Torvald, Citrusella, Swizzle, Taffyta, Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, Sticky, Candlehead, Minty, Jubileena, and Nougetsia were playing hopscotch and Minty was up. "Wow!" said Citrusella. "Very nice." said Rancis. "Ta-da!" cheered Minty, then she heard the electric guitar and harmonica music. "What could that noise be?" asked Adorabeezle. "It wasn't me." said Sticky. "Maybe Ralph has a stomach-ache again." said Swizzle. The racers turned around and saw Snowanna and Gloyd playing their instruments. "What are doing you two?" asked Taffyta. "Can we try one of them?" asked Torvald. All the other racers gathered around. "It's my brand new electric guitar." said Snowanna. "And it's my harmonica." said Gloyd. "I have a favorite band." continued Snowanna. "That might be fun." said Crumbelina. "I'm going to make own band." said Snowanna, "Does anybody wanna join?" Every racer said "Of course we can." "Okay." said Snowanna, "Let's play." "Uh, Snowanna?" said Adorabeezle, "I think the rest of us need instuments?" The racers went to their houses to get instruments. Vanellope found a conga drum in her instrument closet. "Delightful." she said. Jubileena found a xylophone. "Extra-ordinary." she said. Torvald found a piano. "Perfect." she said. Swizzle found a clarinet. "Cool." he said. Sticky found a triangle. "Beautiful." she said. Crumbelina found a violin. "Very good." she said. Nougetsia found a ukulele. "It's really amazing." she said. Adorabeezle found a trumpet. "Terrific." she said. Minty found maracas. "Marvelous." she said. Citrusella found a flute. "Fantastic." she said. Candehead found an accordion. "Alright." she said. Rancis found a French horn. "Hey." he said. The racers gathered in front of the grandstands with their instruments. "Okay." said Snowanna. The racers were just about to play their instruments, when Taffyta arrived with a tambourine in her hands. "Wait for me!" shouted Taffyta. "Ready everyone?" said Snowanna, "Go!" The racers were just about to play their instruments, when Sticky said "Wait, wait, wait! I wasn't ready." "Okay." said Snowanna, "Go!" The racers were just about to play their instruments, when Minty said, "Wait! now I missed the beginning." "How do we know when to start?" asked Candlehead. "I know." said Snowanna, "I counted to start." "Counted?" said Candlehead. "Don't worry Candlehead, I'll count." said Snowanna, "And a one, And a two, And a one, two, three, four!" The racers were just about to play their instruments, when Crumbelina kept poking Nougetsia with her violin's bow. "Hold It!" called Nougetsia. "What's wrong?" asked Crumbelina. "You keep poking me." replied Nougetsia. "Sorry." apologized Crumbelina as she moved over from Nougetsia. "Thanks." said Nougetsia. "Ready?" said Snowanna, "And a one, And a two, And a one, two, three!" The racers were just about to play their instruments, when Vanellope kept on playing her drum loudly. So the racers stopped. "Why did everyone stop?" asked Vanellope as she stopped too. "No one can her themselves play." replied Rancis. "Why not?" asked Vanellope. "Because someone is playing too loudly." replied Taffyta. "Who?" asked Vanellope. "You." replied Taffyta. "Oh." said Vanellope, "I can play softly." She started to play her drum softly. "Let's try it again." said Snowanna. The Sugar Rush Racers played great music with their musical instruments. The racers cheered, "Yay!" "That was great!" said Citrusella. "Not half bad." said Candlehead. "Not half bad?" said Rancis, "We sound good." "I know." said Snowanna, "since my radio is broken, let's play at Norwood and Nel's anniversary party." The racers cheered, "Yay!" That night at Candy Hollow, Sugar Rush's town square, where the party is, (Back a couple of days after Vanellope crossed the finish line to reset Sugar Rush, she thought everyone would appreciate having a day and night cycle in the game so they could sleep better. She didn't know why Turbo hadn't thought about it in all his years of reign.) The Racers, Ralph Felix, Calhoun, the Nicelanders, Sour Bill, and The Hero's Duty Soldiers we're celebrating. Felix was getting some useless things out of the radio. "Don't need that." he said as pulled out a motor. "Don't need this." he said as pulled out a magnet. "Don't need that." he said as pulled out a spring. "Nope." he said as he pulled out some wire. He also pulled out a metal dish and a screw. Soon he pulled out a tube. "Whoops! may need that." said Felix. He picked up the tube and went back to the radio. Mary and Gene sighed. Soon Felix was finished. "That ought a do it." he said. But when he turned on the radio, it started to malfunction again. "Where could those Sugar Kids be?" asked Gene. "I don't know." replied Mary. "Isn't it about time for some dancing?" asked Norwood as he and Nel came to the party, "a little rumba? polka?" Soon Felix said, "Okay I get her this time without using my hammer." He turned on the radio and music came out of it. "Everyone all set?" asked Felix. Gene and Mary gasped. But suddenly the radio began to malfunction again! Everyone took cover. In no time at all, the radio exploded! Bits of radio flew everywhere! And the stand that held radio broke too! "Maybe the motor, the magnet, this spring, this wire and the dish were important." said Felix, "I know I should have used my hammer." "I guess we won't have a dance." said Nel. "Maybe next year." said Norwood. Suddenly, they heard music. The music came from The Sugar Rush racers playing their instruments. "Happy Pearl Anniversary Norwood and Nel." said Gloyd. "What a wonderful surprise." said Nel, "Thank you Sugar Kids." She blew a kiss. "Aw." said Taffya. Rancis cleared his throat. Then Snowanna said, "And a one, And a two, And a one, two, three, four!" The racers started to play the really great music again. "Shall we?" asked Norwood as he and Nel began to dance. "You dance delightly." said Nel to Norwood. "Here's one." said Felix as he picked up a piece of radio, Then he saw more pieces, "Here's some more." The party was great. All the guests danced to the music from The Sugar Rush Racers. The End